<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinister Surprise by kd1288</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301393">Sinister Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288'>kd1288</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horror, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Canon Compliant, Cock Slut, Demon Sex, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is out of his mind to find what Kyungsoo has planned for him as a surprise until it turns sinister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinister Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween!🎃 Accept my little drabble on this occasion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongin drags his tired body inside the apartment, eyes focused on the phone in hand. Kyungsoo has promised to call once he reaches his parents' home but still no call, no message. A deep sigh escapes Jongin's lips.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's already spent almost a week away from Jongin in the set of his new movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Moon</span>
  </em>
  <span> and when it finally ended his mother asked him to come home, and being the good boy he is he couldn't say no. Jongin understands that Kyungsoo has responsibilities just as he himself has, but it's just that Jongin is never as busy as Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo never has to wait for him like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Couldn't he just spend one night together and then visit his parents? Jongin is dying to see his face, hold him close and spend one quiet night together. But it seems his boyfriend doesn't crave him the same way he does, seeing how he ditched him so cruelly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The depressing thought turns his lips into a perfect pout justifiable on a four year old kid, and not on a twenty seven year old grown man like him, but nevertheless making him look cute. He enters the dark living room and switches on the lights, mentally preparing himself to watch some TV and munch on the snacks he bought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another lonely dull night ahead.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around from the switchboard and shrieks. The newly bought iphone falls on the floor, and it's a blessing that the owner himself doesn't accompany it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy fuck! What the hell!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes land on the expensive grey couch he's just bought and on his boyfriend, who's currently splayed out, buck naked, on it. Seeing Jongin, Kyungsoo shifts and lies on his side and rests his head on his hand, hooded eyes staring at him and a small smirk painted on his pretty red lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin stands frozen. Never in his ten years of relationship he's been greeted like this after entering the house and it's seriously fucking with his mind. He can't do anything other than stare at his boyfriend, dumbfounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo's plump lips, painted crimson red, looks particularly mesmerizing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since when does he wear lipstick? </span>
  </em>
  <span>As far as he knows Kyungsoo hates makeup. Although being an idol turned actor, he's no stranger to makeup, but he tries to work with as less as possible. Jongin doesn't even know Kyungsoo has a collection of lipsticks, given that they share the same wardrobe, same dressing table and even the same bathroom cabinets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he isn't complaining though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes slowly travel downward and fix on the necklace he's wearing. It's Jongin's Gucci </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blind for Love </span>
  </em>
  <span>necklace dangling from his elegant long neck and what Jongin feels can only be called as pride, pride to see his boyfriend wearing his jewelry. He loves it when Kyungsoo borrows his clothes or accessories. It makes him feel like Kyungsoo belongs to him. Only him.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing his downward scrutiny, his eyes finally land on the red stilettos and his breath hitches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kyungsoo naked. In red stilettos.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brain takes a little longer than usual to process the sensory overload of information and the first thing that comes to his mind is</span>
  <em>
    <span> Holy hell! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arousal hits Jongin like a freight train. Heat pools in his stomach and he feels himself getting hard inside his jeans. He feels so hot all-over and nothing but Kyungsoo's touch can satiate his hunger now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The abrupt change in Jongin doesn't go unnoticed by Kyungsoo and his lips pull up in a sultry grin. He raises his index finger, nail painted red, to beckon Jongin to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a predatory gait, Jongin crosses the distance in record time. Just as he reaches the couch, Kyungsoo stands up abruptly, and grabs Jongin's collar only to throw him down on the couch making him bounce a few times. He's even more turned on by this slight use of violence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin has learned pretty early in their relationship that even though Kyungsoo looks like a delicate flower, he can be surprisingly strong when needed. But he's always been very gentle in bed, almost all the time shy and receptive. So this show of power all of a sudden, would have been a little bit off, if Jongin was able to think straight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, he may not be able to tell his own name even if his life depended on it, so thinking straight is something out of the question. And when Kyungsoo, in all his naked glory, straddles him, Jongin fears he might do something crazy like coming then and there, fully clothed and without a single touch on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he tries to even out his erratically beating heart by breathing through his mouth but Kyungsoo must have decided to make it extra hard for him tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to unbutton Jongin's shirt only to be impatient after opening the first two buttons only. He resorts to tugging at it so hard that all the buttons go flying around the room. Jongin's eyes turn as round as soccer balls. "What have you been drinking, baby?" He asks, incredulous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo snorts. An odd dark look creeps into his eyes seeing Jongin's naked torso. And he does something that is so far from the Kyungsoo Jongin knows, that an uneasy feeling spreads in the back of his mind, but he pushes it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo, locking his eyes with Jongin,  runs his pink tongue over his plump bottom lip and smacks them just before lunging for Jongin's pulse in his neck, currently throbbing unnaturally fast. Feeling kyungsoo's teeth grazing his neck, Jongin lets out a groan and bends his neck sideways to give better access to Kyungsoo.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands reach for the plump globes of Kyungsoo, kneading them to the rhythm of Kyungsoo's sucking on his neck. Jongin is painfully hard inside his jeans and the way his sex crazed boyfriend is currently rubbing his naked, hard cock over it, is such a torture that he never wants to end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lifts his head up from his neck and if Jongin wasn't so bewitched by the way his lips are looking, red lipstick smudged around them like a slut's, he might have noticed Kyungsoo's pupils dilating impossibly large, almost covering the irises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin's right hand connects with Kyungsoo's left ass cheek in an open-handed smack and Kyungsoo let's out a hiss. "Are we feeling a little slutty tonight, hmm baby?" Jongin rasps out in his ear to which he merely nods his head before saying, "Fuck me like a whore, Jongin!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The filthy words coming out of his otherwise innocent boyfriend, has Jongin moaning low, increasingly feeling helpless under the ministrations of his boyfriend. "Oh yeah baby! I'll give it to you just like you want." Jongin promises Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo doesn't waste any time popping the button off of his jeans and staring at Jongin's eyes, he slowly pulls the zipper down. After that, it takes a few seconds for Kyungsoo to get his hard, throbbing cock to fully out of the confines of his boxer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin spies heat flashing in Kyungsoo's eyes staring at his huge cock. He's always been rather fond of the size and girth of Jongin's cock but Jongin has never seen him drool over it before. He feels his cock twitch under the hungry look on Kyungsoo's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What happens next is something Jongin has never experienced before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A minute Kyungsoo is drooling over his cock and the next he is taking all of it inside his tight hole in one smooth glide until he's fully sitting on Jongin's lap, taking the whole damn thing inside like a pro. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has he been preparing himself for tonight's surprise? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because Kyungsoo has always needed to be prepped with his fingers and tongue before he can take his length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Was my little slut playing with his dildo before I came?" Jongin asks, voice deep from arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo locks his eyes with him then, before answering, "No. I am hungry for your cock only, Jongin." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin can feel the truth of this declaration in the delicious shiver running along his spine; his boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>hungry tonight, alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo starts to move, slowly rocking his hips making Jongin groan in pleasure. Just a sweet rubbing of his cock against Kyungsoo's tight walls, pleasurable but not enough to satisfy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Jongin is not in the mood to be toyed with, tonight. He grabs Kyungsoo's ass, parting his cheeks farther, and starts to buck his hips up in a jabbing motion to hit Kyungsoo's sweet spot. The delicious way Kyungsoo's walls clamp down on his cock has him spout a string of profanities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight before him - his boyfriend, jumping up and down on his cock like he's on a fucking trampoline with the necklace bouncing on his neck, red stilettos shining under the overhead light - is like every man's wet dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grits his teeth and decides to give as good as he's getting. He ruthlessly fucks kyungsoo, his pelvic jackhammering up into his ass. Their groans and moans and the rhythmic squeaking of the couch get mixed up in the process, filling up the whole room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Otherwise, Jongin might have registered that Kyungsoo's groans can't be called groans anymore because they are almost starting to sound like animalistic growls. But Jongin is blissfully lost in Kyungsoo's tight ass and is totally incapable of rational thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin thinks he might understand what it feels to be crazy in lust. He thinks he can very well kill anyone should they interrupt him now fucking Kyungsoo's glorious ass. He thinks he can go without water but not without burying and thrusting his cock inside Kyungsoo's fuckhole. An odd numbness is engulfing him slowly, making everything else pointless except Kyungsoo and this wild act of coupling, almost like two animals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when Kyungsoo abruptly stills himself, staring intently at Jongin's glazed eyes, and asks, "Do you want to be mine forever? Do you want to be possessed by me?" Jongin feels the hair on the back of his neck rising at the ominous sound of Kyungsoo's voice but that numbness from before returns and he finds that he actually doesn't care enough to do anything about it. So he nods his head in reply, still staring at Kyungsoo's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo rewards him with a dazzling smile but something is missing, something is wrong in it. Jongin can sense it now, but he fails to point his finger at what is wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But just as Kyungsoo starts to lean down, still smiling, to kiss Jongin, it's like time slows down and Jongin gets back his senses that've been dulled before and the very first thing that catches his eye is Kyungsoo's hair. He stops kyungsoo's advance by placing his palms on his naked chest before asking, "What's wrong with your hair?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo's whole body jerks like he's been prodded with an electric cattle prod. "Ah! So you've finally figured it out," he says in an odd gurgling voice. "I kept everything else as it is. Even wore your necklace but not the hideous hair... I mean how can you tolerate that almost bald, goody two shoes, boring boyfriend of yours?" Kyungsoo, no not Kyungsoo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking like Kyungsoo, finishes his rant in a gritty, rumbling voice that is definitely not possible for a human being to produce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that point, Jongin learns what it means to be truly scared, like so scared that you lose your ability to move your limbs, like your heart tries to leap out of your mouth but your muscles refuse to cooperate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the true horror is yet to be unfolded in front of his eyes and he isn't ready for that, at all. The beautiful, dear face of his boyfriend transforms completely. His pupils blow up to cover the whole irises to turn it pitch black and then an odd pulsing starts inside the eyeballs, almost making them look like there's something boiling inside and Jongin looks on in utter shock when the eyeballs bifurcate into two similar, but smaller than before, black orbs. Then in a heartbeat, the pearly white, cute  teeth of his boyfriend turn into elongated razors and Jongin forgets how to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is completely at the mercy of this creature, whatever it is. He's helplessly sprawled on the couch, all his control over his own body long gone as the creature gets up from his lap, and his cock, flaccid like a snuffed candle, slips out of its anus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin shudders in acute revulsion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has read in books where the authors write about how the person about to die  experiences his whole life in front of his eyes, but the only feeling Jongin has is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can't believe this is the end for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then the creature stands in front of him staring at Jongin with those horrible eyes, not showing any intention of  attacking him. "I should've kissed you in the beginning," it says in a gurgling voice with a tad bit of regret underlying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then in the blink of an eye, it rushes towards the large window, and sliding it open, jumps out of it promptly vanishing in the dark of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>                     <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin opens his eyes to bright sunlight and the sound of birds, chirping away cheerfully, coming from the open windows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you're awake!" Kyungsoo says, leaning up from the bed resting his weight onto his elbows to peer at Jongin properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you drink last night? You were sleeping like a log! I called and called but you didn't answer the phone.So I came back to check up on you and imagine my shock at seeing my boyfriend lying on the couch, shirtless and with his cock peeking out of his open fly! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jagi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you could've told me you were missing me so much. I'd have come to surprise you, you know, so you didn't have to rely on your poor hands." The mischievous smile on Kyungsoo's innocent face looks blindingly beautiful in the sunlight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin says nothing but his insides churn at learning the state he was in last night when Kyungsoo found him on the couch. But he refuses to show any of it on his face. He doesn't want Kyungsoo to worry over this. After making sure Kyungsoo is still almost bald due to the buzz-cut his movie requires him to maintain, he rolls on his side and pulls his boyfriend into a rib-crushing hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> 🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, were you spooked? Not even a little? Ok. You're a brave soul then. 👍</p>
<p>Btw, who can tell me the name of the demon I've written here about? And what would've happened if it kissed Jongin? </p>
<p>Comments and kudos make me happy as always. ☺️☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>